The Legend New Hero
by Uzumaki Kamikaze
Summary: Naruto di minta tolong untuk mendamaikan dimensi baru, apakah dia bisa melakukannya dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan disana? [Naruto x Harem]


Pronolog

Pada tahun 2052 di mana jaman sudah maju dan banyak teknologi canggih yg diciptakan. Sebuah Game yang bernama Legendary Hero yang mengambil prinsip game MMORPG.

07:29 AM

Terlihat di sebuah kamar dengan aksen orange, di atas tempat tidur terdapat pemuda berambut kuning yang cerah sedang tidur lelap

KRING... Jam alarm yang berada di atas meja berbunyi

TAK "Hoah... Sudah jam berapa ini? " Kata pemuda yang baru bangun dari tidurnya kemudian melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah delapan

"Aa.. Aku harus cepat" Kata dia, kemudian pemuda itu langsung turun dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai langsung pergi keluar

'Naruto POW'

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku sedang pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka, aku juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Namikaze Naruko yang sekarang sedang sekolah di luar negeri.

Ah hampir lupa kenapa aku terburu buru adalah karena hari ini merupakan hari dimana rilis nya sebuah game yang berjudul Legendary Hero yang merupakan game dengan genre RPG. Baik lah aku harus cepat karena toko yang menjual game buka pukul delapan

 **Skip time**

Setelah lama berlari akhirnya Naruto hampir sampai dan sekarang pukul 7:54 masih ada enam menit lagi sebelum toko di buku, setelah sampai Naruto sangat terkejut dengan mulut menganga gimana tidak antrian di depan toko sangat banyak

"Sial aku terlambat padahal toko belum juga di buka" Kata Naruto sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri tidak jelas akhirnya dia ikut mengantri walau antriannya panjang sakin panjangnya dia sendiri tidak tau dia antrian keberapa

Skip time 3 jam kemudian

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya juga"Kata Naruto yang baru keluar dari toko dan merasakan kakinya yang sakit karena harus lama mengantri

" Yos, Aku akan langsung pulang dan main"Naruto kemudian langsung berlari menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumahnya yang berukuran minimalis dia langsung naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya

Kemudian Naruto langsung menyalakan komputernya dan bersiap untuk memainkan game Legendary Hero, saat sedang loading tiba-tiba layar komputer berubah menjadi berwarna putih yang asalnya berwarna biru "Are.. kenapa lagi ini? " Kata Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan

Tiba-tiba keluar sesuatu yang bergerak dari dalam layar komputer itu 'Apa itu? Apa itu hantu jangan jangan sadako' pikir Naruto melihat sesuatu itu semakin jelas dan akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya dan berteriak "Gaa.."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak begitu sih telingaku sakit mendengar teriakan mu itu" Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara pun membuka matanya dan yg pertama ia lihat adalah sesosok perempuan bertubuh kecil dengan rambut panjang dan mengenakan gaun gotic lolita warna hitam di tubuhnya yang sedang menatap nya dengan pandangan datar

'Siapa perempuan ini'pikir Naruto yang memperhatikan perempuan itu dari kepala sampai ujung kaki "Kau siapa?" Kata Naruto kepada sosok perempuan kecil tersebut

"Perkenal kan namaku Ophis aku adalah seorang dewi pelindung" Kata Ophis dengan bangga walau tetap dengan wajah datarnya "Dewi pelindung?" Ulang Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya terhadap gadis kecil didepannya yang dia tau bernama Ophis

"Iya Dewi pelindung dari dunia Legendary Hero ini" Kata Ophis lagi "Haha jangan bercanda dengan ku ya anak kecil Legendary Hero kan merupakan sebuah game" Kata Naruto tidak percaya

Kemudian "Au apa yang kau lakukan" Kata Naruto sambil memegangi salah satu kakinya yang ternyata diinjak oleh Ophis "Aku tidak bercanda dan jangan panggil aku anak kecil panggil aku Ophis" Kata Ophis dengan perempatan dikepalanya, kemudian dia berkata lagi "Aku memang seorang dewi dan aku datang kesini karena aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu"

"Pertolongan apa memangnya? " Kata Naruto "ku ingin kau pergi ke dunia ku" kata Ophis "APA KEDUNIA MU JANGAN BERCANDA" kata Naruto dengan keras kepada Ophis "Auu.." tiba-tiba Ophis menginjak kaki Naruto yang sebelah lagi "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak bercanda dan dengar kan aku" Kata Ophis dengan urat kekesalan kembali muncul di kepalanya lagi

Kemudi Ophis mulai menjelaskan kepada Naruto kenapa dia harus ke dunianya "Dengar di duniaku sedang di kuasai oleh makhluk jahat yang bernama Phantom, dia menciptakan berbagai monster yang jahat untuk menyerang para penduduk dan menghancurka desa atau kota mereka" Kata Ophis walau dengan wajah datar tapi suaranya seperti kawatir atau benar-benar kawatir

"Oleh sebab itu aku perlu bantuan mu untuk mengalahkan makhluk itu dan membawa kedamaian kembali di duniaku" Kata Ophis lagi dengan nada penuh keyakinan "Tapi kamu adalah dewi yang melindungi dunia mu kenapa tidak kamu saja yang mengalahkan makhluk itu Ophis-san"Kata Naruto kepada Ophis

" Aku adalah dewi aku tidak boleh turun ke dunia ku sendiri dan ikut campur urusan dunia ku" Kata Ophis menunduk kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi

"tapi aku bisa mengirim makhluk lain ke duniaku" Kata Ophis sambil memandang mata biru saphire Naruto "kalaw begitu kenapa aku yang kamu pilih bukanya masih banyak orang lain" Kata Naruto lagi "aku memilihmu karena aku merasakan kamu satu-satu nya orang yang bisa membawa kedamaian kembali ke dunia ku" Kata Ophis lagi dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan keyakinan pada Naruto "akan tetapi" Kata Ophis lagi "kamu tidak akan bisa keluar dari dunia itu lagi"

Naruto yang mendenagr itu pun terkejut "Apa kenapa aku tidak bisa keluar lagi " Kata Naruto dengan tidak berteriak karena tidak mau lagi kakinya diinjak oleh Ophis "karena itu merupakan resikonya dari pemanggilan yang kulakukan maaf, tapi ku mohon aku perlu bantuanmu Namikaze Naruto" Kata Ophis dengan wajah yang awalnya datar berubah menjadi sedih dan terdapat sedikit air mata di matanya

Naruto yang melihat Ophis menangis pun merasa tidak tega "baik lah aku akan membantumu Ophis tapi apa keuntungan yang kudapatkan" Ophis yang mendenagr Naruto mau membantunya pun tersenyum dan memandang Naruto lagi "kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kau dapatkan sebelumnya"

Naruto yang mendenagr itu juga tersenyum dan berkata "Baiklah aku siap untuk membantumu Ophis jadi kapan aku akan berangkat " Tanya Naruto lagi "sebelum kau berangkat ada hal yang akan aku katakan dulu" Kata Ophis lagi "kau tidak bisa menghubungi ku tapi aku bisa menghubungimu dan juga akan ada hadiah yang menantimu ketika sampai disana" Kata Ophis dengan nada yang kembali datar

"Tunggu kalaw aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu Ophis bagai mana jika terjadi sebuah masalah nanti yang mengharuskan aku untuk menghubungimu" Kata Naruto merasa kurang yakin

"Kalaw soal itu tenang saja Naruto kau cuma sementara saja untuk tidak bisa menghubungi ku selain itu di hadiah yang menanti mu akan ada sesuatu yang akan selalu menolongmu saat kamu dalam kesusahan mau pun bahaya di dunia itu" Kata Ophis kemudian berbalik "oh iya ada satu hal lagi dunia ku merupakan dunia sihir dan kau Naruto tingkat katakan sihir mu agar bisa mengalahkan Phantom itu"

"Baiklah aku akan melakukan semua yang kau minta untuk mengembalikan kedamaian pada dunia itu" Kata Naruto dengan semangat "baiklah Namikaze Naruto bersiap untuk ku pindahkan dimensi" Kata Ophis menghadap layar komputer dan Naruto juga ikut menghadap layar komputer dan berdiri disamping Ophis

"Pegang tangan ku" Kata Ophis dan Naruto mengikutinya "Namikaze Naruto apakah kamu siap untuk pergi ke dimensiku" Kata Ophis setengah berteriak "Siapa" Kata Naruto menjawab perkataan Ophis

Lalu tiba-tiba layar komputer mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan setelah cahaya hilang tidak terlihat apa-apa lagi dikamar Naruto

 **Disuatu Hutan yang L** **ebat**

Naruto mengedip kan matanya beberapa kali dan terlihat aku berada di atas sebuah hutan yang lumayan lebat " Are...dimana Aku? "

 **TO BE CONTINUE ...**

Preview~~

Halo sya adalah Author baru disini, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata milik sya

Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan PM sya

Itu saja dari sya terimakasih


End file.
